


Reunited (and it feels so good)

by gambitspryde (beaches_at_treasure_island)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Gen, M/M, Post-War, School Reunion, Sort Of, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/gambitspryde
Summary: 17 years after the final battle or so, Aang receives a mysterious missive. And it spells fun for our favorite Avatar and his friend, the Firelord.Inspired by a tumblr post
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 173





	Reunited (and it feels so good)

**Author's Note:**

> https://jellyfishline.tumblr.com/post/619585033286680576/spokenfromtheheartandsoul-you-ever-think-about

A messenger hawk flew across the skies as they lightened, bearing its full cylinder. The pale blue skies were clear and cloudless as it descended on a new city, still growing. It passed the city and continued on to a small island nearby, where it alighted on a windowsill and let out a shrill cry. 

“I’m coming. I’m coming. Hold your ostrich-horses,” a voice replied within. A tall, lean man with light blue arrows winding across his skin care to the window, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He carefully liberated his missive from the hawk and the creature flew off. 

“Hmm,” Aang grunted, noting the wax seal of Fire Nation origin. He broke the seal and unrolled the scroll. 

_ The First Day of the Seventh Month, 117 AG _

_ Master Kuzon Fire: _

_ As a former student of the Eastern Imperial Fire Nation Academy, we duly invite you to the Ten Year Reunion of your graduating class of 107 AG.  _

_ The Reunion will be held at the Academy in the main courtyard on the first day of the eighth month, 117 AG at dusk. Drinks and the evening meal will be provided. Formal attire is required. You are allowed a plus one of your choice.  _

_ Please send a response if you plan to attend, and inform us if you plan on bringing a plus one.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Headmaster Li Chen _

_ Easter Imperial Fire Academy _

Aang snorted as a mischievous grin grew on his lips. They wouldn’t know what hit them 

——————

_ My bestest pal Sifu Hotman, _

_ You won’t believe the letter I just got. I was invited to attend the ten year reunion of my graduating class at the Eastern Imperial Fire Academy. Yes, you read that right. After Ba Sing Se fell during the war, while on our travels to the Black Cliffs to meet for the invasion on the day of Black Sun, we made a stop in the city where the Academy is located. I attended for three days in 100 AG and somehow was still on their roster for the reunion. I’m allowed a plus one and would be deeply honored if you would attend with me. Meet me in the caves along the shore on 1/8/117 if you aren’t too possum-chicken.  _

_ Your humble pupil, _

_ Avatar Aang _

——————-

Firelord Zuko stood on the black sandy shoreline, staring off into the distance as a large white mass appeared on the skyline. Within minutes, Appa landed a few yards away. 

“Zuko!” Aang shouted gleefully, leaping down from his guide’s head with a gust of wind. He was dressed in Fire Nation reds and golds. He wore a lighter red tunic with a high collar detailed in golden embroidery and a black and gold cinched vest. His outer robe was a deeper red with black cuffs and hems, decorated with shifting scarlet to gold lines that looked like fire when they caught the light. He wore a black bandana over a short brown wig. It reminded Zuko of both his own old clothing from the war, and also a finer version of Aang’s old school uniform that he wore from that time. 

Zuko was wearing a slightly more casual form of his Firelord attire, not wanting to scare his subjects overmuch. It was mostly the outfit he wore when he did not have meetings to attend, fine black silk robes with a sharp high collar and gold embroidery made from real gold. Small red detailing was dotted here and there. It was formal enough for the reunion but was more causal than he generally wore these days. 

“Aang,” Zuko greeted with a nod. “How have you been? I haven’t seen you since the annual Meeting of Nations.”

“Ugh. Don’t remind me. It’s been nonstop do this do that you’re the avatar you decide. This is a much needed vacation, let me tell you.”

Zuko laughed. “You’re telling me. At least for you it’s only a city.”

“I guess you’re right.” Aang shrugged. “Anyway, are you ready? I told them I had a plus one but I didn’t say who.”

“Oh great. Well at least they don’t have the foreknowledge to go overboard for ‘The Great Firelord’,” Zuko groaned. 

“Oh, also, call me Kuzon. That’s what my cover name was. Kuzon Fire and my parents Wang and Sapphire Fire.” Aang grinned. 

“Sapphire...Fire?” Zuko scrubbed a hand down his face. “Who’s idea was that? Wait, don’t tell me...”

“Yup, Sokka.”

“Of course.”

The duo made their way into town on foot, chatting between themselves about the last year or so since the Meeting in Republic City. As the approached the town, the sky was dimming to dusk. The Academy gates were open and there was a teacher at the entrance checking invitations. 

“Oh man,” Aang groaned. “Ms. Kwan!” He said in a harsh whisper. “She hates me!”

The pair queued up, watching the line in front of them get shorter as people were admitted inside the Academy. Finally it was their turn. Aang presented his invitation to Ms. Kwan. 

“Kuzon Fire... It’s been a long time. I hope you don’t plan to create any mischief tonight,” Ms. Kwan said sternly. “And who is your friend?” She asked, turning to Zuko. She gasped. “My Lord!” Ms. Kwan fell to the ground, laying prostrate in a low bow.

Behind them, people started murmuring amongst themselves. Zuko didn’t turn around, instead waving the teacher to stand with a dismissive hand. 

“None of that, Ms. Kwan. I’m simply here to celebrate the night with my friend... Kuzon. Please, there’s no need to stand on ceremony. I’m merely just another simple citizen tonight.”

“Of course, your Highness. I mean, sir. Please, enjoy your night.” She said as she waved them inside the gates. 


End file.
